


Sight of the Sun

by selectural



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectural/pseuds/selectural
Summary: Kaito and Shuuichi go to the beach, after the rest of the group drops out of the meet they planned. Silly beach shenanigans ensue.





	Sight of the Sun

Shuuichi Saihara wasn’t usually one for going to the beach. The atmosphere was kind of intimidating, what with the ever growing crowds of people dotting the shore and the hot stickiness of the sun beating down on everything. He almost didn’t accept Kaede’s invitation to the beach that weekend, but after her constant prodding, and after learning that more of their classmates would be there, he acquiesced, and agreed to meet them all on Sunday. It wasn’t long after he accepted that a few people began to drop out of the planned meet.

Rantarou found out that he had to look after his siblings that particular day. He apologized, and told everyone that he would definitely come to their next outing. Next to cancel their plans was Kokichi, who only snickered and told everyone that he had a “super secret and important” meeting with his company, followed by another snicker and an insistence that that in itself was a lie. Soon enough, almost everyone was having to say that they had to do something else. Even Kaede, who organized the event, was told that she had the opportunity to perform for one of the most famous composers in the country that day.

All throughout this, Shuuichi was beginning to get a bit nervous. He didn’t want to drop out just because of the lessening group that would be going to the beach, even though the idea of being nearly alone made him uncomfortable. He just reminded himself that he would still be going with another person, and he didn’t have to go if he was the only one left.

The day before the scheduled outing, he and Kaito were the only two left that had not cancelled. For Shuuichi, it was hard to ignore the anxious feeling bubbling in his stomach. He knew that there was no way Kaito would cancel, not after everyone else had, and Shuuichi didn’t want to be _that guy_ who was the last to back out. So he decided to suck it up and contact Kaito, letting him know that he would be fully prepared for the next day.

The next morning came quicker than usual. Kaito had agreed to come pick Shuuichi up around 10, and he would bring along with him his own towel, etc. Shuuichi was gathering the last of his things when he heard a knock upon his door, and, in his hurry to open it, he dropped the sunscreen. Kaito stood in the doorway with his hand on his hip, looking around before he focused on Shuuichi, grinning.

“Yo, Shuuichi!” He patted the other’s shoulder before strolling into his house. “You got everything you’re gonna bring?”

“O-Oh, um. Good morning, Momota-kun.” Shuuichi blinked and slowly closed the door behind Kaito. “I… I think so, yes.”

Kaito glanced back at him, the grin on his face only getting wider. He strolled into Shuuichi’s room, humming in approval when he saw the organized bags of supplies. “I’ll help you carry this stuff out,” he told him, already grasping one of the two bags.

“Alright…” Shuuichi furrowed his eyebrows before shrugging it off. Kaito was strange, but in a good way; an almost charming way.

He grabbed the other bag, stuffing the sunscreen he dropped into it, and followed Kaito out the door. Kaito opened the door to the backseat and set the bag down, and he gestured for Shuuichi to do the same before getting into the driver’s seat. Shuuichi set the bag down next to the other one, closing the door behind it and sitting next to him in the front passenger’s seat. He cleared his throat and straightened as Kaito revved the engine, and he slowly pulled out of the driveway.

“Ever been to the beach before, Shuuichi?” Kaito asked, glancing at Shuuichi before training his eyes back on the road.

Shuuichi gnawed on his bottom lip as he considered his answer. “Once, when I was a child,” he said. “I-I never really saw reason to go again…”

Kaito nodded along to his answer. “Fair enough. You don’t like it very much or somethin’?”

Shuuichi looked out the window, drumming his fingers lightly on the dash as he answered. “Not really…” He quickly added, “B-But I’m really happy to accompany you!”

Kaito laughed. “It’s fine, I don’t really like to swim or anything there anyways. I’m just happy to spend time there with you!”

Shuuichi flushed, tearing his eyes away from the horizon and staring down at his lap. “...Thank you, Momota-kun,” he said softly.

Kaito glanced at him, an almost affectionate look on his face. “You don’t need to thank me, man. I like hanging out with you.”

Shuuichi smiled slightly, and that was that. Nothing else needed to be said, so the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, at least until Kaito turned the radio on. Shuuichi looked back out the window, tuning out the quiet drone of the music and watching as the green landscape turned to sand, sand, and more sand.

Kaito pulled into the parking garage next to the beach and killed the engine, giving Shuuichi another one of his charismatic smiles before opening the door and getting out, grabbing the basket that he brought along and one of Shuuichi’s bags. Shuuichi got out as well, getting his second bag. Kaito gestured to the entrance to the garage, and the sandy shores beyond. “Let's go!” He exclaimed, taking off into a run.

Shuuichi started. “M...Momota-kun!” He tried to follow, holding his arm out so the bag he was carrying wouldn't hit him in the knees.

Kaito didn't stop running until they reached the shore, and Shuuichi dropped the bag, hunching over as he tried to catch his breath.

Kaito smiled apologetically, patting Shuuichi on the back. “Sorry, Shuuichi, got excited!” The cheerful atmosphere surrounding him dropped in almost a second as his face contorted with worry. “You okay?”

Shuuichi drew in a breath, nodding. “Y-Yes, sorry…”

Kaito shook his head. “Don't apologize! I should be apologizing, I wasn’t thinkin’. We gotta train more often so you won’t get worn out!”

The idea seemed to cheer Kaito up, as he merrily began to work on setting everything up. Shuuichi was quick to help, though he was left a bit surprised because of the apology, since Kaito normally never admitted that he had done something wrong, or that he wasn’t thinking. 

After they laid everything down, Shuuichi sat on the towel they’d placed on the sand, digging through one of the bags he brought and taking out the sunscreen. He burned quite easily, and the thought of a bad sunburn made him wince. “Do you need any sunscreen, Momota-kun?” he asked.

Kaito huffed. “Nope! I don't burn easily.”

Shuuichi raised his eyebrow skeptically. “You sure?”

Kaito nodded. “I'm sure!”

Although unconvinced, Shuuichi could tell from the obstinate look on Kaito’s face that there was no way to change his mind. “Alright…” He shrugged his shoulders and opened the bottle, rubbing the contents into his skin.

Kaito offered to help Shuuichi with his back, and after coming to the conclusion that he couldn’t get it himself, he accepted with a red face. After that, Kaito was quick to grasp Shuuichi’s hand and pull him along to the shoreline.

The next few hours proved surprisingly enjoyable for Shuuichi, and he had little doubt that it was thanks to Kaito. They ran along the shore in search of seashells and crabs and pieces of beach glass, kicking the water around their ankles. Neither of them enjoyed swimming very much, but it was fun to lightly splash each other and let the waves lap at their feet. Only when the sun began to sink into the horizon did they decide it was time to leave.

It wasn't until they had put their things back into the car and gotten into their seats that Shuuichi noticed how red Kaito had become. He raised his eyebrows, looking him up and down before inquiring about his state. “Are you… sunburned?”

Kaito waved his hand dismissively before placing it back on the wheel, pulling out of the garage. “Nah. You know we were doing a bunch of physical stuff. I'm probably just red from running around the whole day!” He laughed.

Shuuichi stared at him incredulously for a moment before wordlessly raising his hand, pressing a finger against Kaito's cheek. He didn't miss how he winced as he pulled it away, watching the almost yellow mark he made fade. “...You're burned, Momota-kun.”

Kaito's cheeks seemed to get a bit more red at that statement. “I am not!” He focused on the road, huffing stubbornly. After listening to enough of Kaito’s stubborn denial, Shuuichi eventually gave up arguing and went silent for the rest of the ride.

When Kaito parked in Shuuichi's driveway, Shuuichi grabbed his things and gestured for Kaito to follow him inside. Kaito looked a bit confused, but did as he was told anyway.

Shuuichi motioned for Kaito to sit on the bed and set his stuff down next to his desk. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he said, “I’m going to get the aloe.” Before Kaito could interrupt, Shuuichi continued, “Please, let me help you! I-I know you’re insistent about not being burned, but that could get really painful later, and I would really appreciate it if you would just let me help!”

Kaito paused at that, then responded with a slow, begrudging nod. “...Alright, fine.”

Shuuichi couldn’t help but notice how disappointed Kaito sounded at being defeated. _Cute._ He smiled a bit as he turned away, heading to the bathroom and thinking to himself that the trip was worth the trouble. Overall, he couldn’t say he regretted it.

He grabbed the aloe from underneath the sink and stood up, looking into the mirror and bowing his head when he noticed the pink tint to his own face - certainly not the product of a sunburn, but warm all the same.

No, he decided, he definitely didn’t regret it at all.


End file.
